Destiny's Destination
by Angelfeather26
Summary: Alternate story that involves many of the same characters from SH and SH:C. The mysterious voice tormenting Yuri is now telling him to travel to a small village...but for what reason? Rating and Genre may change later. Please read and review!


**This is a fanfic of Shadow Hearts and SH2! It will mainly be a Yuri/Alice pairing with the possibility of other pairings throughout it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything in these games except that I do own the actual games. This story has nothing to do with the game's storylines as I'm only using the characters and the places and such. **

**BTW, This is my first fanfic...so please tell me what you think. :) I greatly appreciate any feedback so enjoy and thank you for reading!!**

* * *

It was a little past midnight and darkness had touched everything available to the naked eye. A nearby forest, which usually looked so peaceful and pleasant during the waking hours, now looked evil and eerie in the blanket of shadows. The moon above was not a full one that night but its light was just as luminescent. A soft mist danced above the forest floor and the moonbeams seemed to be forcing themselves through the thick moisture. It looked as if ghosts were roaming the area.

Off in the distance a human figure struggled up a natural path of the dark forest. It was a path that was lit by the moonlight and it seemed even the tree roots avoided growing there. Upon closer inspection, the human figure was a young man with piercing reddish-brown eyes and a head full of untidy rich brown hair. His long brown leather trench coat fluttered in the cold wind as he stopped walking to study the area in which he had arrived. Around his neck, he wore a periapt talisman that changes colors at certain times but now, it was crystal clear. He received this talisman from his parents when he was little but he has no idea why it changes color. The young man's stature was that of an athlete: tall, with well-defined lean muscle. He continued walking, with his heavy-duty black boots, along the muddy path unaware of where it would take him. He shoved his gloved hands in his trench coat pockets to keep them warm.

The young man had a look of concentration and confusion in his eyes as he scanned the area. He had never seen these woods before nor had he ever been here. However, that was not what was bothering him. You see, for quite some time now, more like most of his adolescence; he had been experiencing what people call, hearing voices. In his case, however, it was only one voice. "Someone" was telling him to come to this particular place and that same "someone" was actually giving him directions every now and then. In addition, because the man was being tormented by this voice, he felt that if he did not do what he was "told" that the voice would never go away. As a result, he constantly suffers from steady headaches to moderate migraines.

He had been walking for what seemed like hours through a twisted path of black forest and dark mud. The man shivered as the chilled night air blew past him, (though you would not know it) but he continued walking. His rich brown hair fluttered in the cold wind as he approached a road sign. It was a simple wooden signpost with a plank of wood nailed to it and it pointed south. His deep reddish-brown eyes shifted quickly to read the sign but he did not stop walking. "Domremy" he rasped. The night air had become so cold that he could now see his breath.

'It couldn't be too much further…,' he pondered as he dug his gloved hands deeper into his coat pockets. He often thought to himself whenever he had the chance because he never knew when the voice would "speak" to him again. Suddenly, the young man stopped walking and became perfectly still. He lowered his eyes towards the ground as if to concentrate on the noises around him. A low growl could be heard behind him on his right side and the man twitched his head towards the sound, as a cat twitches its ears. He cautiously took his hands out of his pockets and he slowly turned towards his right to look at what was behind him. It was a grey wolf, about half the size of the young man, out hunting…but not for a human. The young man was only in its way and apparently, the wolf was warning him. The young man fully turned around to face the wolf and lowered his head, sighing deeply. The wolf reared itself back and growled even louder at him. The young man stood calmly, unsure of how he would escape, as he faced the wolf. His red-brown eyes glared menacingly at the wolf as he clenched his fists tight. He slowly shifted backwards in hopes that he may be able to outsmart the beast but just as soon as he released his grip a little, the wolf leaped towards him. The man jumped back just enough to dodge the wolf's first chance of attack but it was far from over. The large wolf snapped its powerful jaws towards the man's rear and a few times grabbed a hold of the man's coat. The young man managed to break free by wildly wriggling the wolf off him. The wolf was knocked to the ground unexpectedly and the man began to run in hopes that he could get away from the beast, even if only for a little while. He quickly searched the area for anything that would help and he found a rock about the size of his fist. As the man quickly picked it up, he suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up his left leg and he let out a scream of anguish. His periapt talisman began to shine a bright green and he glanced at the source of his pain, breathing heavily. 'Is this…the reason why…it glows?' he thought to himself briefly. The wolf had clamped onto his leg just above his ankle with its jaws. The man could feel his pulse getting faster and he began to perspire effortlessly. He could see that a pack of wolves had gathered as he was being attacked. At the sight of this, the young man's eyes widened and his breath became more irregular. His eyes became a bright red as his nostrils flared. His body felt tight and unrestrained. His mind was uncontrollable and although he was aware of what was happening to him, he did not understand why.

The young man released a monstrous scream so loud that the wolf latched onto his leg let go of its grip and cowered. A bright light surrounded the young man's body as he began transmogrifying. His arms and legs became large, black, muscle bound limbs with bulging veins. Claws formed on his hands and feet. His body became a black, muscle bound mass of flesh, and large, bat-like wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. His face changed its shape into that of a demon and his eyes began glowing red. When the transformation was over, the black demon expanded it wings and clenched its fists tightly. Its steady breathing was visible in the cold night air. The demon glared at the wolf pack with glowing red eyes and took one small step towards them. The pack of wolves hesitated at first and most of them backed away but a few of them charged at the demon growling and barking furiously. The black demon raised its large arm just as soon as the wolves charged and he swiped them aside sending them flying into large rocks and trees. The black demon took another step towards the wolves. Apparent to the oncoming defeat, the rest of the wolf pack began running away yelping.

After the last of the wolves had disappeared and the forest was again quiet except for the chirping of crickets and various noises of other small animals, the demon looked around the area. It suddenly staggered backwards and put a large clawed hand on its head. A brilliant light shone around the demon's body and it transformed back into the brown-haired young man in the trench coat. The periapt talisman turned back into crystal clear. The young man gasped for air and fell to his knees. He was now holding his head with both hands and occasionally groaned from both the pain in his head and from his injured leg. Still holding his head with one and balancing himself with the other, he weakly looked down at his injured leg and grimaced. His left black pant leg was shredded and stained with blood from the middle of his calf down. "That…is gonna leave…a mark." he joked painfully. Suddenly, sharp pains shot through his head, which caused him to loose his grip and fall completely on the ground. He tried to get back up but failed and accepted that it was impossible. He rolled over on his back and looked at the night sky. He could see his breath but in all honesty, he was not at all cold. His eyesight became blurry from the migraine and he turned his head to the left. He squinted and gave a painful chuckle. He just happened to be looking in the direction of the village of Domremy in which he was so close to but could not reach. He was about 10 feet away from the makeshift gate. The young man chuckled again and gave a weak smile, "I…found it...cough." Then he frowned and said aloud, "Damn voice…" With that, the young man passed out.

* * *


End file.
